Days Before
by Miss Pink 001
Summary: It is two days before Edward and Bella's wedding and tragedy stricks when Edward is going crazy about Jacob Black's roumours, involving himself and claiming to have an affaire with Bella! Rated 'm' for language, just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Days before**

**Chapter 1:**

Background info: Bella's house in forks got burnt to the ground in February due to Valtouri going on an evil rampage. Bella is staying at the Cullen's house and Bella's dad has got back with Bella's mum.

(Jacob Black and Bella enter the room in the Cullen's house)

Edward: What are you doing with Bella? (Looking disgusted)

Bella: He saw me walking here and he gave me a lift, it's no big

Edward: Well, it is to me, (Looks at Bella and Jacob). Come on, let's get you upstairs.

(Edward Runs Bella upstairs, carrying her in his arms. Opens a door and puts her gently down on a bed. Looking at her like he is going to cry)

Bella: What?

Edward: I never see you anymore; apart from when you are asleep, (Edward, smiling at the odd comment). It feels like Jacob is snatching you away from me and I can't, I just can't bear it anymore

Bella: Edward, huh, just don't, please

Edward: You do know that, if you do love Jacob and you are just sticking with me because you have to, well, don't, look, I just want you to be happy

Bella: No, I want you; you know that, that's why I'm marrying you in two days time

Edward: I know, just checking, because, I didn't want you having second thoughts on the big day, that's all. You know, I can't live without you. Now, I'll be up in a minute, let me just get rid of the wolf...

(Bella and Edward both giggle and smirk)

Edward exits the room and runs down stairs, with his vampire power

(Edward and Jacob starting to fight, Carlisle breaks up the fight)

Edward: (Strangles Jacob) Now you listen here mutt very carefully, you will keep away from my Bella, or we will be after you and your little pack of rats. Get out of here, I don't want Bella being distracted on our big day on Monday because, it's not right, she is my life, and if you take her from me, then I will actually kill you!

Jacob: That's nice, don't trust your fiancée? Shame, I could do a better job then you, I thought that she could have done better

(Strangling Jacob so tight that his face is going blue and he is slowly dying)

Carlisle: Son, no, control yourself from anger and hatred, remember who you are

(Edward giving Carlisle a painful and angry look and slowly letting go of Jacob's neck, Jacob gasping for breath)

Carlisle: Eseme, can you please show our friend out?

Jacob: Friend, more like victim of Dracula!

(Edward lunges himself at Jacob, Carlisle, holds his arm out and stops Edward)

Carlisle: Good night

Jacob: You can't stop her from seeing me (Jacob gives Edward a serious face). Oh, and by the way Edward, I am going to give you the thumbs up for your fiancée being good in bed

(Jacob Raises his eyebrows and does a kissy lips to Edward, and runs out fast laughing out loud)

(Edward runs, upstairs runs along the corridor to where Bella is in a room, he throws the door off its hinges and finds Bella missing...)


	2. Chapter 2

**Days before**

**Chapter 2:**

Jacob: You can't stop her from seeing me (Jacob gives Edward a serious face). Oh, and by the way Edward, I am going to give you the thumbs up for your fiancée being good in bed

(Jacob Raises his eyebrows and does a kissy lips to Edward, and runs out fast laughing out loud)

(Edward runs, upstairs runs along the corridor to where Bella is in a room, he throws the door off its hinges and finds Bella missing...)

Edward: Bella, Bella, Bella where are you (Breathing heavily, panicking and running around at vampire speed)

(Edward runs out of the room and runs downstairs)

Carlisle: Edward, son, what is it, is Bella alright?

Edward: She's gone! (Raging with anger and growling like a vampire)

Emmit: Hey, dude, calm down, maybe she has gone and had a little lady time in the loo, or with Alice

Edward: Alice! (Screaming as he ran up the stairs at vampire speed)

(Edward throws the door off the hinges, just like he did with his own door)

(Alice and Bella looked over shocked from being in deep convocation

(Edward launches himself at Bella, squeezing her so tight)

Bella: Edward, what an earth, are you ok? What is going on?

Edward: You need to come with me

(Edward picks Bella up and runs into his room, jumps out of the window and gets her in the car, runs round to the other side at vampire speed and accelerates backwards, driving like a maniac)

Bella: Edward, stop! What are you doing?

(Edward ignores her)

Bella: Edward Anthony Cullen, what is going on, are we running away from a vampire or something or what?

Edward! (Screaming, and takes Edwards hand in thin air, before he reaches the gear leaver)

(Edward, realises his hand, by punching forward and Bella smacks her head on the dash board of the car, she has blood running down her forehead)

Bella: Aaahhh (Bella whispered, touching her forehead to see if there is any blood, she sees it and has it in her hand in front of her, she glares at Edward helpless)

Edward: Bella, im...

(Bella interups him)

Bella: Pull over

Edward: Bella please

Bella: Just pull over (Shouting at Edward)

(Edward pulls over really fast, Bella jumps out just before he slows his engine down)

Edward: (Grabbing Bella's hand) Bella, wait, please, don't... (Looking at her with great sorrow)

Bella: Get off of me, just leave me alone and don't even bother to follow me

Edward: (Runs out of the car at vampire speed and stands in front of Bella before she walks off) Bella, no, please, it is two days before our wedding, please, I love you (Snoggs Bella painfully, whilst holding her arms very tightly)

(Bella pushes him away and tries to walk off; Edward pulls her back with his arm and hurls her against the car)

Edward: You aren't thinking straight, please. Just come back home with me. Beellla? (Edward is about to cry, well trying to)

Bella: So what, so we can play happy families, while I have to go through all this shit? No Edward, I mean, I can't even have a family party or a meal without getting hurt and you can't even have sex with me or kiss me for more than two minutes (Shouting)

Edward: Since when my family come into this? Or our private, behind closed doors life? (Starting to get really pissed off, because she brought his family into this)

Bella: Since... (Bella freezes in the middle of her sentence because a car was coming in their direction) ...Alice... (Bella whispered to herself)

(Alice pulled over, Carlisle and Eseme were in the car too, Carlisle takes Edward into Edward's car and starts to drive off while Alice grabs Bella and takes her in her car, and Eseme takes the wheel)


	3. Chapter 3

**Days before**

**Chapter 3:**

Bella: Since... (Bella freezes in the middle of her sentence because a car was coming in their direction) ...Alice... (Bella whispered to herself)

(Alice pulled over, Carlisle and Eseme were in the car too, Carlisle takes Edward into Edward's car and starts to drive off while Alice grabs Bella and takes her in her car, and Eseme takes the wheel)

_**(Carlisle and Edward scene, in Edward's car)**_

**Edwards Pov**

Carlisle: Are you ok son?

(Edward did not reply)

What did you do to Bella, you seemed full of rage the last time we saw you, and, did you try to bite her?

Edward: No! (Edward is pissed off that Carlisle would even suggest that)

Carlisle: Ok! Calm down, I was just ch... (Edward interrupts Carlisle)

Edward: She grabbed my arm just before I reached the gear stick and I punched my arm forward to realise it because I had to put the car into gear because I was going to speed up and as I punched forward, Bella was pushed forward with allot of force and smacked her head on the dash board of the car (Edward explained, tapping the exact spot in which she had smacked her head on), I...

Carlisle: Son, its ok, don't blame yourself, Bella won't be angry with you for long, she has a forgiving heart, she can't live without you and we discovered that when we went away

Edward: I know, but...

Carlisle: But...

Edward: You should have seen her; she was really angry with me and started criticising me and you guys

Carlisle: Who? Us...

Edward: Yes, but I know she does not mean it; she adores you guys, especially Alice and Eseme!

(Carlisle and Edward both chuckle to themselves)

(Edward and Carlisle pull- up outside their house and vampire race inside and nudge each other because Edward won)

(Scene after the car scene)

Carlisle: Son, go on, she is up there with Alice and Eseme sobbing her heart out for you, I can sense it

(Edward races upstairs, the door to Edward's room is back on the hinges and so is Alice's door too. Eseme and Alice are both outside both asking Bella if they can come in, Bella is not replying, they can hear her sobbing away quietly)

Edward: What's going on?

Alice: What do you think? She is sobbing her heart out like Carlisle said to you, she is curled up in there, and I think that she is really angry at herself

(Alice runs into her room and greets Jasper in there, who makes her an offer to go hunting, the two run off together, out through the window)

Eseme: Edward, go- in, comfort her, she really needs you right now

(Eseme smiled lovingly and winked at Edward, then raced downstairs to talk to Carlisle)

(Edward walks into the room and shuts his bedroom door without a sound, walks-up to where Bella is curled-up holding one of his t-shirts really tight to herself, Edward sits down on the sofa and reaches out to Bella)

_(Deep breaths Edward, you're the man!)_

Edward: Bella, it's me, Edward (whispers

_(Oh god, how angry is she at me for being such a dick head and hurting her like that?)_

(Bella launches herself at him, even though he is next to her, she buries herself within his chest and sniffles)

Bella: ...Edward... (Looking-up at Edward)

Edward: Yes Bella? (Looking at her with great sorrow, he sees the spot in which Bella wacked her head on the dash board of the car and rubs it) I am so sorry, I have failed you!

_(I can't believe that I hurt her, I made her bleed, I have failed her. Going to cry)_

Bella: No, I... ... I am so sorry Edward! (Bursts out crying in his arms, Edward squeezes her tight and kisses her on the head)

Can I ask you one question? (Bella asked curiously, whipping away her tears)

Edward: Anything (with a pathetic look upon his face)

Bella: Well, you were so angry, why? Was it me, because if I have made you angry, I am so, so, so sorry! (About to cry)

Edward: God no Bella! I can never be angry at you, you are my angel!

(I am so shocked that she could even think that!)

Bella: Well then, what was it (Sitting upright and looking at Edward in the eye)

Edward: ...Nothing... (Starting to get angry as he spoke, because he remembered what Jacob had said)

_(What did that basted say! god I am going to get angry with myself now, is my memory that bad?)_

Bella: Look, Edward, you can tell me anything, even if it is like, you killed someone or something along those lines, please, because if we are going to be Mr and Mrs Cullen, then I want to be able to trust you and for us to share everything, please, Edward! (Bella looked at Edward seriously with love in her eyes)

Edward: Jacob, he sa...

(Edward stops in his sentence and looks away like he is going to go and rip Jacobs head off and going to cry)

_(Oh god, I can't look at her when I say this question, I feel like I am going to cry)_

Bella: What did Jacob say, did you two have a fight over me again, he knows that we are just friends and that me and you are engaged!

_(Bella, please don't get angry with me! I am only trying to protect you and do the right thing!)_

Edward: Well, I have answered your question and now you must answer mine!

_(I took a really deep breath)_

(Edward stands up n front of Bella at vampire speed and asks her in a very calm voice)

Edward: Have you got intimate with Jacob Black?

_(Oh god, please say no!)_

Bella: ...no..., why, has he made up a rumour about me and him?

_(I feel so relieved right now!)_

Edward: No, it was just, when he was downstairs, after I took you up here, we had a little fight and a um...

Disagreement, if that is the right word. Anyway, he said that he gives me the thumbs- up for you being good in bed!

I wanted to rip his head off.

_(I am getting really angry just telling Bella about it! I can't believe that I am starting to growl!)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Days before**

**Chapter 4**

Disagreement, if that is the right word. Anyway, he said that he gives me the thumbs- up for you being good in bed!

I wanted to rip his head off.

_(I am getting really angry just telling Bella about it! I can't believe that I am starting to growl!)_

**Alice pov**

Jasper: Hey babe, what happened with Edward?

(Jasper sits down on the tree outside his and Alice's room. Alice is sitting on a branch)

_(Oh god, I am going to have to tell him, I need him to send a calm wave around the house and especially this room cause, otherwise I need to smack Edwards head on the dashboard of my car and see how he likes that and then ill boil that mutt alive! Muhuahahahahh!)_

_(Deep breaths Alice, imagine your calm little world with you and Prince Jasper, deep breaths)_

Alice: He hit Bella against the dashboard of his car and got really angry about what Jacob said

Jasper: Hummmm

(Jasper sends a calming wave across his and Alice's room and Edwards room)

Alice: Thanks Jaz, but I need to take out my anger out on my abusive brother and that mutt

Jasper: Hey there is no need for that, well maybe we could boil the mutt but anyway I can sense that Edward and Bella are having a deep convocation and are cuddling up together on his sofa, want to go and hunt?

(_Oh god yes, I have needed to hunt all day, oh my god, I think that I am having an orgasm! Ahhhh! I am so goose! Oh no, Jaz has noticed, shiiittt!)_

Jasper: Ok, I'll take that as a yes, god I wish that you would react like that when I ask you other questions

(Jasper raises his eye brow)

Alice: Behave,

(Alice laughing uncontrollably and falls back off the tree and falls a few hundred feet and lands on the floor, still laughing like a madwoman)

Alice: I tell you what Jaz, if you can hunt me a bear, I'll give you some, some!

Jasper: Oh, well then, I'll hunt you a whole army then!

(Jasper smacks Alice's bottom and they run off to hunt)

**Bella's pov**

_(Everything is so calm right now, I am feeling really dis-stressed and so relaxed- thanks Jasper)_

Bella: Edward, what are we going to do about Jacob, I don't want him to, you know

(Bella takes a deep breath)

Edward: Crash the wedding? I know from his thoughts that he is going to do something totally stupid and reckless and that he wants you to choose him on the day of the wedding instead of me

Bella: You know all of that, just by reading his thoughts?

Edward: Well, I kinda predict some of it by his body language and his emotions, he will do something totally stupid and maybe even...

Bella: Kill himself? No way, Jacob would not do that, even if thing got really bad

(Bella looking at Edward in the eyes)

(How could he say that? I know that Jacob hasn't been the best buddy right at this moment in time, but he is kind of like the brother that I never had and I am really glad that Edward cannot read my thoughts because I kind of regretting this whole wedding thing, it's just a piece of paper, that's all)

Edward: I need to go and pick-up something, stay in the house, I will be back in half an hour or so, I love you

(Edward Kisses Bella on the lips and then on the head and then starts to walk off)

_(Oh god, what is he going to do now, he can't be gone for long, god how I am going to miss him! Wait a minute, he said that he needed to pick-up something, pick-up what?)_

Bella: Edward wait

(Bella runs after him and finds him at the bottom of the stairs)

Edward: Bella, I need to do this, I won't be gone long

(Edward looks at Bella pathetically)

Bella: Edward, I know that, but, what is it that you are going to pick-up?

Edward: A... um... gift for the wedding, for... ah... you

(Edward says as he looks like he is looking for an answer around the room)

Bella: Look, you might be able to lie to yourself, but not to me, where are you really going, the pub? Hunting? Friends? Women?

Edward: No, that is disgusting, I... I...thought that I would never hear you say that, don't you trust me?

(Edward looking hurt and tearful)

Bella: Sorry, it's just you really worry me and I need to know where you are going, because, if anything happened to you, I, I could not forgive myself and I just need to know to put my mind at rest, please, Edward

Edward: I just don't want him to... I mean, I don't want to ruin the suprise of what I am going to get you for our wedding

Bella: Can you promise me that? Because if you are telling me a lie, then you will suffer the consequences from Alice and Jasper!

Edward: Bella, all I am going to do is nip down to the shop and pick up your present for the wedding

Bella: But why now?

_(Why does he have o go now? What is he hiding from me?)_

Edward: Because otherwise I won't have the time any other day cause I have got to pick up my suit, my...

Bella: Alright, go, but don't be long

(Bella walks off. Edward look's really guilty, because he is going to ignore Bella's wishes and pay a guilty conscious a visit...)


	5. Chapter 5

**Days Before**

_I don't own Twilight, sadly (letting out a sigh) or Edward or Jacob, but some day I will, muhuhahahahaha (coughs) _

**Chapter 5**

**Edward POV**

_(You should not be doing this Edward, liers always get found out, tell her the truth or don't go at all, actually go and pick her up a wedding present, wait what's the time? Quarter to eleven? Gosh, Bella should be in bed long ago! Get with it Edward!)_

"Uh, Bella" Edward shouted up the stairs, knowing that Bella would hear.

"Yeah" Bella shouted, whilst walking out of her and Edward's room which would be running in our case but in a vampire's case, walking like a snail

"I strongly suggest that you go to bed now, cause of the time and that you will need the strength for tomorrow, to pick up your dress and go shopping with Alice and your hen night" Edward replied softly and then he followed by saying "I love you" before he run out of the house and was on his was to kill...

**Bella POV**

(Sighs)

_(Why does he have to leave, wait I already know that, I just have the feeling that he is going to do something awful and rerating. I am all alone, great. I mean, it is ok to be alone, I have had that experience quite allot in my life and I have never felt it again since I met Edward. Edward turned my life around. Wait! I am not going to have him for tonight; well most of it and tomorrow is my hen night!)_

(Sighs)

_(I was bored, no one was in the house. Oh, I know, I'll phone Jake)_

"Come on, pick up the, oh hi Jacob... ... Jake?" Bella shrieked the last bit down the phone, she was worried, and then she was stunned at the next sound that came from the mobile phone.

"Bell... "Jacob struggled, something was wrong. "Bella... ... ... get of me you filthy blood sucker, Ed.." Bella shut the mobile, she had heard enough. Edward was there. He had **Lied** to her, he had never done that until after he left her. She was furious and hurt at the same time.

Bella got out of the Cullen house as fast as she could and ran into the drive way, where she had her truck parked, got in and then realised...

**Edward POV**

_**(Before Edward arrived at Jacob's house)**_

_(I could not let him do this, he was going to ruin my life, my divine, lovely and yet delicate relationship with my __**mate**__, Bella)_

Edward let out a low and a grown that was gnashing through his teeth. He clenched his steering wheel of the car, hard enough that his hands turned white and so did his knuckles.

(The smell suddenly hit me, the revolting wolf stench. I smelled awful, seriously, like a rotten mouldy banana. No that was too generous, there kind smelled like all the food and everyone in the world was mouldy... I could feel myself shiver. Jacob would know that I was here anyway)


	6. Chapter 6

**Days Before**

_I don't own Twilight, sadly (letting out a sigh) or Edward or Jacob, but some day I will, muhuhahahahaha (coughs) _

**Chapter 5**

"Alice? What the Hell?" I was so surprised, god she really scared me, was breathless.

"Bella, Edward, he. I saw a vision, don't go, you will get hurt, seriously Bella" Alice warned, she sounded so scared and worried.

"Alice, I need to go there, I need to stop it, Edward lied to me and now he is going to kill Jacob! Hang on a minute! He must be in their territory!" I shrieked at the end of my sentence. Edward broke the treaty! Would he really?

"No, Bella, breath, they are in the woods a few miles away, I'll drive, you stay calm and breath. You are the one that can stop this, but you are going to get hurt." Alice warned again, worried, again.

"I don't care. Alice, drive! And block out your thoughts so that Edward cannot see us coming" I shouted, I was getting really worried now.

2 MINUTES LATER

We pulled up onto the grass verge when we heard trees crashing, shouting and banging. I froze and shivered. It was so cold tonight, was petrified at what might be before me, a few minutes ahead.

"Alice, can you take me there?" I asked quickly, so that I would not back out.

"Yeah, sure, hop on" Alice seemed so calm, even though she knew what was going to happen.

We got to the scene and I was horrified.

Jacob, just flung Edward against the tree and then Edward fell to the ground, he looked so weak and so did Jacob, like they had been fighting for hours. Suddenly I saw Jacob doing a run up to jump on him and rip his head off when I suddenly started running too, I ran to Edward "Edward, Jacob stop" I yelled as I was running, Edward woke up and he saw me, he started running to me at vampire speed, he moved just before Jacob thudded into him, instead he thudded into the tree. It started to fall...

Alice saw the tree and was running to me, but it was too late. The tree branch squashed me and everything went black. The last thing that I heard was shouting and then I felt pain...


	7. Chapter 7

**Days Before**

_I don't own Twilight, sadly (letting out a sigh) or Edward or Jacob, but some day I will, muhuhahahahaha (coughs) _

**Chapter 5**

Edward POV

(Before the fight with Jacob)

I was running through, in my head, what I should do until I was disrupted by a horrible scented shirtless blob in the road. Jacob Black. Boy was he going to get it. He ran into the woods, wanting me to follow obviously.

When I arrived into the woods I saw no one. Jacob was gone. He had vanished. Then I felt something pound onto my back. It was him. I ducked down, so that he flew over the top of me and landed with a thud. He charged at me, he was so angry with me right now, that he was as red as a tomato and he was growling and howling.

He smacked me against the tree, I felt a crack go up my spine, I could not move. I went UN conches. Now for a vampire, that is impossible. It was a UN describable pain.

I woke up to see my Bella. She was running to me, I had a blurred vision and my hearing was all over the place. I started running to her, as fast as my vampire speed would carry me. I moved out of the way of Jacob so that he did not bang into me, he banged into the tree.

My vision adjusted. I saw Alice; she was running at Bella too, I was nearly 100 metres from her now. That's when it happened. The huge oak tree that Jacob thudded against started to fall. In Bella's direction. I accelerated faster, however by the time Alice and I got to her side, the tree branch was on her, it flattened her. This time she was UN conches.

Alice started screaming at me and at Jacob. Jacob came back to his human form and helped me lift the branch of Bella, whilst she phoned Carlisle to get a room ready...


	8. Chapter 8

**Days Before**

_I don't own Twilight, sadly (letting out a sigh) or Edward or Jacob, but some day I will, muhuhahahahaha (coughs) _

**Chapter 8**

**Alice POV**

Bella has just started to run at Edward! No! I don't want my vision to come true, I remembered Edward running to her and not getting to her in time and then I saw her heart beat on the register go to zero. I came out of my thoughts when Edward saw Bella, the tree was falling, I dashed over to Bella, and it was too late! Nooooo! My best friend, shopping buddy! Boo hoo!

I am so angry right now that I could not help myself from shouting at Edward as Jacob ran over.

"Why did you lie to her, why did you do this, look at what you have done?" I screamed, looking at Edward. He did not answer so I continued "Did you want this to happen? You knew that she would know! I can't even see if she makes it down the aisle without the need of crouches!" I screamed again, Jacob was here, back in his wolf form, I hated his guts.

"Help me lift the tree of her Jacob, Alice, phone Carlisle! Now" Edward shouted back at me. I turned my phone on and in less than three seconds, I was in my contacts, had searched Carlisle's name and pressed the call button. I counted in my head and it took Carlisle one of the ring things to answer.

"Carlisle"

"Alice, what has happened?"

"It's Bella, I have no time to speak, but get a hospital bed ready, a bunch of scanners that measure your heart and some of those things that bring a human back to life" I said, so quickly at my vampire speed.

"Ok, it will be here when you arrive, I'll be at the door"

"Ok, bye"

I put my phone away and glared at Edward who had Bella in his arms, there was blood on her leg, travelling downwards to her ankle, Edward looked at me like he had no idea what to do, he froze and was crying, well, it looked like he was but no tears were coming out.

"Carlisle says everything will be ready when we get there" I said, still glaring at Edward as we swiftly moved through the forest towards the border.

"Jacob, say here, Alice and I will take care of this" Edward said coldly. Jacob nodded to show that he understood and went to touch Bella's head. Edward growled at him and pulled Bella out of his reach.

I gave Jacob a sympathetic look and ran off into the woods, back home.

I and Edward were now running quicker than any of us have ever run before. We run 2 miles in 1 ½ minutes.

"Edward hop into the back and hold Bella" I said quickly, whilst I popped into the driver's seat.

"Ok" Edward said, with still no emotion on his face. He was beating himself up about this, bad.


End file.
